Fell For You
by ausphuket
Summary: There are very few pure Demons in Hell, most of Hell's beings came from heaven or from creation. Lucifer was the first, followed by thousands he fell into hell, he waited and eventually... He created Naruto, the first pure Demon from the fires of Hell.


AN: **Warning!**This is an evil Naruto/Sasuke fic. It has a religious theme. There's gore and explicit scenes. **YAOI!** (boyxboy). **If this isn't your thing then please DON'T read **otherwise I hope you enjoy :)

**Also some useful notes →**

-When I put **H**im with a capital H it's referring to god, same goes for He, His etc.

-When I put **D**emon with a capital D it's referring to pure demons

-Like in most stories, "words in double quotes is speech" and 'words in single quotes are thought'

There are very few pure demons, almost all beings in hell once came from Heaven or from the creations that He created. Lucifer was the first being of hell, followed by thousands, he fell from the Heavens and was banished to the depths of hell. Soon after Lucifer began to patiently wait for his powers to strengthen once more, a millennia latter he had enough power to call forth the first Demon, just as Humans would be in the basic shape of Him, so was this first Demon in the shape of Lucifer.

As Lucifer decided on a name for the Demon, he also chose a name for himself that would be used by those he knew to be loyal to him. 50 years later, which could pass in a blink of an eye if a being of Heaven or Hell wished for it, Lucifer announced the birth of his 'son' Naruto, along with the name that the demons present would refer to him by, Minato.

As the years turned into many millennium, Heaven gained knowledge of the new beings that were a creation of the fallen angel, and of the influence that Lucifer's followers were having on their Lord's creation.

As time continued to pass, and Humans came into being, Hells grip on His creation grew stronger. Just as at the same time, He created a race of angels that would be prepared to fight, and, eventually, prepared to bring the final judgement for all within in His creation.

-Modern day world-

"Uzumaki Sensei!" A blonde man at the front of the classroom lifted his head to look at whoever had called out his name, his lips twitched slightly as he forced down a manic smile when he saw one of the more confident girls in his new class with her hand raised in the air.

"Yes Jane?" Another manic smile was hidden behind a small twitch of the lips before Naruto allowed his lips to form a seductive smile, noticing how the females in the room, and quite a few of the males, swooned slightly at the sight.

"I don't quite get this question o-" the sudden shrill sound of the bell cut her off, signalling the end of school for the day. As the students all rushed to pack their things, the excitement of the weekend already bursting out Naruto noticed that Jane was taking her time and had sent him a few glances that were probably checking to see if he was staying behind. Naruto quickly looked towards a dark haired boy that had come to the school the same time he did, he gave a brief nod before leaving the room along with his classmates.

As the final student left the room except for Jane, Naruto centred his gaze on her. He didn't miss the faint tinge of pink that rose up her neck as she walked closer to his desk holding the biology textbook against her chest.

"Do you mind if I ask that question?" The blush rose up over her cheeks as she asked her question, but she kept her gaze directed towards her teacher.

"Not at all Jane, ask away. I have _no plans_ this weekend." Naruto made sure to purr out 'no plans' so that the girl in front of him would grasp what he wanted her to think he was suggesting.

"uh... it was the question on the way sperm is created then delivered to the Uterus. I was wondering if you could show me?" That was the line Naruto had been waiting a week for, the manic smile that he'd been suppressing all lesson flashed across his face as Jane closed her eyes in a brief moment of embarrassment.

"Well, I can see why you left this question until the end of the lesson, it will require some... special lessons for me to show you properly" Naruto paused, the girl in front of him looked up from the ground with a surprised and hopeful expression. Her smile faltered slightly when Naruto seemed to focus on something behind her

"Don't you think so Sasuke?" Jane gasped before whirling around to see the strange raven haired boy that had joined her class at the same time that Uzumaki Sensei had sitting on the closest table to her, smirking right at her. The blush that was already dominating her features deepened as she realised that Sasuke had heard the entire conversation.

"Hn. I suppose she will need a special show wont she?" Jane took a hesitant step back as the melodic voice washed through her before she turned around to see Naruto smirking in a similar way. Confused, she tried to take a few steps towards the door and away from what seemed to have been a set up, only to find that she couldn't move her feet from where they were rooted to the ground.

"Why don't you help me show my lovely student how a man passes his sperm into the Uterus?" A strong wave of panic bombarded its way through Jane's mind as she continued to try to move away, thinking of all the things that could trap her like she currently was but coming up with nothing to answer the question swirling around in her desperate mind.

Her eyes widened when instead of heading towards her, Sasuke moved over to Naruto with a grace that she had never seen before. The sound of Sasuke's zipper being pulled down drew her eyes to were tanned hands were now working on slowly pulling down the black skinny jeans from around pale hips, no underwear was underneath and she was presented with a view of beautiful, pale skin and rounded muscles.

Naruto looked up into the smouldering black eyes that were looking down on him with a longing that he was so accustomed to but never failed to take prideful pleasure in knowing it was all for him before he turned Sasuke around to show off the slightly erect penis to the shocked girl in front of them.

Sasuke's smirk grew at the expression of the girl in front of him before he bent down and pulled his pants off the rest of the way, making sure to present Naruto with an open view of his ass. As he stood up, he took a step back, then sat down on Naruto's lap, pleased to feel the hardening length beneath him.

Jane couldn't believe this was happening, the teacher she had intended to have sex with was currently spreading the long, strong legs of one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen over his knees with one hand and sliding the other up his defined abs, pushing Sasuke against his larger chest, letting him arch his back when his now free hand slid over to cover Sasuke's erection. The fact that she'd never noticed Naruto remove Sasuke's shirt never reached her mind as a loud moan was let out of the parted lips against the tanned neck, sending shivers of pleasure through her body despite the situation she could not deny that everything about the seemingly ethereal being before her was perfect.

Naruto smiled against Sasuke's temple as another moan was let out, this time into the open air as Naruto tightened his grip before gliding his hand up the already leaking shaft.

"Now Jane, I hope you're paying attention to this, what's happening to the cock in my hands is how a male gets ready to penetrate a women... or a man" Naruto's voice had startled Jane out of the stupor she was in, and again panic started to seep into her, this time along with the anger of being mocked and embarrassed.

"What have you done to me?" the hissed question made Naruto's face morph into an amused smirk before he answered

"Ah, you notice it was me? How nice."

"Do not mock me bastard."

"You are in no position to be making commands Human!" Naruto's eyes flickered red before he continued, "I have simply bound you to where you are, and I am now answering your last question"

"Last?" Sasuke let out a pleasured whimper as Naruto's laugh caused his hand to move in faster jerks up his pulsing length. He lifted his fingers to his own mouth, flicking out his tongue to wet them slightly before his hand moved down towards his spread legs.

Naruto's attention was stolen by the sight of Sasuke lifting his legs to place his feet on either knee underneath him before pressing two of his fingers in without any hesitation.

"Ah, such a good little slut Sasuke, don't prepare yourself too much, I want it to hurt" Jane didn't miss the huskiness that Naruto's tone had picked up and again she couldn't prevent a wave of want flushing through her.

"I... You s-still haven't told me what you meant by 'Last'" Jane cursed herself for the stutter that she let slip

"Ah, did you really think you were going to be alive after today? See I'm afraid you will soon be no more than a torn up corpse" Jane felt sick, too far into her state of panic to feel it any more, the look that had passed through Naruto's eyes promised that he would make sure that what he said would come to pass.

"Why?" she managed to choke out as the tears that she had been furiously holding back flooded over her lashes "Why me? Why now?"

"Why not?" was all Naruto said as he stood up, holding Sasuke against him before leaning him over the table next to them and pulling down his pants. As Naruto slammed into the willing body beneath him a pleased sound, that resembled a purr rumbled in his chest. The pleasured scream that left Sasuke's mouth rang in Jane's ears as she watched the two people in front of her writhe in ecstasy as her teacher thrust in and out of the pale boy sprawled across his desk.

Full realisation of what was happening finally dawned on Jane when Naruto's features began to take on a demonic look and began to morph to slightly represent a fox just as Sasuke's back arched suddenly, two wings ripping out of his shoulder blades, knocking over the chair that they had been sitting on, and brushing up against her arm, leaving behind a smear of the dark red colour that was covering most of the wings before he wrapped them back around Naruto's body. Jane realised it was blood when the strong tang of iron enveloped her.

'Ah, I see. Is this God's retribution for my thoughts of seducing my teacher' Jane's eyes lost their light as the thought took hold, 'These are demons, a fallen angel and a Demon of Hell, I will not be saved by God's grace, I have been condemned'

The screams of satisfaction filled the room after what seemed like eternity for Jane, a stab of repulsion washed through her as Naruto pulled out, blood along with cum spilling out over Sasuke's thighs. She didn't understand how he could find pleasure out of being torn open so brutally, demon or not.

As the two demons turned to face her she closed her eyes, her ears picked up the chuckles of both of them, one melodic and one filled with a manic anticipation before she again tried to move her feet from their prison. Her eyes flew open in surprise when she found that her feet could move once again, she wasted no time in dashing for the door, slamming it open and sprinting down the corridor.

"Time for a good hunt I think" Sasuke licked Naruto's lips in answer before his form seemed to melt into nothing, once he was gone Naruto's form was enveloped in fire and he to was gone when the flames left, leaving behind a large burned patch on the ground, along with the cum and blood splatted across the large desk at the front and the ground behind it.

Jane had been running for 10 minutes, by now she had reached the large park in the centre of the city. Just behind the hill on the other side of the park she could see the large church with its spires reaching up to the sky almost as if it was praying along with the people inside of it.

A sob of relief fled her lips as she reached the hill, and still there was no sight of the two horrifying beings that had previously had her in their grasp. She gave one last look around the area before she rushed down the hillside and up the steep steps to the heavy oak doors that opened into the cool room inside. It was filled with the light streaming through the various stain glass windows that dominated each of the church's walls, creating a vaguely serene environment.

Jane only noticed that something wrong when the fact that there was only 3 people in the church, even though a service was held after school and work hours every Friday night, finally melted through the wall that had been built up by the adrenalin pumping through her body. She stopped running up towards the front, and turned around before sprinting back to the oak door that was left open. She screamed in desperation when Naruto stepped through the door, manic smile fully in place as he closed the door with a final thud.

Again, Jane turned to head towards the large cross at the front of the church only to notice that one of the 3 people at the front had short, spiky raven hair, and beautiful pale skin that seemed to mirror the colours from the stain glass windows.

As a dark laugh reverberated around the church, Jane knew that this time, she would not be getting away. Tears again flowed down her cheeks as Sasuke turned around in his seat, his now red eyes glinting in mirth as he watched Naruto stride towards the horrified girl.

"Please"

"Hm? What was that?" Naruto murmured in a quite whisper that still carried over to Jane's ears very clearly

"Please, no, I'll do anything!"

"Oh, how nice, what if I told you to kill your parents?"

"Anything!"

"It doesn't matter any way. We're hungry, and you are the sort of person that is quite enjoyable to have fun with... see, you wont be going to your 'lord', you'll be burning away in hell after we're done with you"

"NO! NO PLEASE!" Jane suddenly remembered that there was two other people in the room with them, her eyes flicked desperately over to them only to cloud over in confusion as they continued on with their every day routines, cleaning up the alter and preparing the candles to be lit, not even sparing a glance in her direction.

"They can't see or hear us right now" Sasuke paused when the heavy sound of the church bells rung through the room, people started to flow through the doors which were once again open, none of them noticing the desperate girl standing in the middle of the room and the two demonic beings, that were currently in their human form.

"Why can't you take them instead of me? PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME BE!"

"Such a selfish person, you would sacrifice these people's lives for your own." Jane had a moment of deja vu as Naruto's eyes focused on something behind her, but on the other side to what Sasuke was on. As she turned around a gasp left her lips at the sight of a tall man, with pure white wings looking at her with a crest fallen expression.

"PLEASE SAVE ME!" Jane called out desperately.

"As you can see, you can no longer take this girl. She is ours!" The angels eyes turned to Naruto.

"You will suffer for what you have done to one of my Lords creations!" The angels voice held the sound of power, along with a calm sense of confidence.

"You should not have entered the place of my Lord" A scoff was heard from behind the angel and again Jane looked to Sasuke who was now walking over to the angel

"You should not be so sure of yourself in a place like this." The angels eyes widened slightly when he looked to Sasuke's face for the first time

"Sasuke... What are you doing?" A smile flickered across Sasuke's lips before he answered

"Nothing much, just watching as Naruto torments this girl" The angel in front of Sasuke flinched, and his eyes widened in surprise at the carefree tone of Sasuke's voice.

"How could you sit there and watch Sasuke!"

"Quite easily, it's very enjoyable." The angel then turned to Naruto, a scowl marring his face.

"What have you done to him?"

"I think the question would be what _haven't _I done with him."

"Sasuke... have you fallen?" the angels voice had quietened to a whisper and he didn't turn around

"Of course, how could I not? It's so much more fun."

"You don't mean that Sasuke, has this Demon put you under a spell? If you tell me I will be able to fix it, you can come back with me to Heaven."

"Oh, I'm too far gone to ever return."

"My Lord would accept you back into his arms if you would chose to redeem yourself Sasuke. You have done many great deeds in the past. You are the human races saviour!" Sasuke's eyes hardened with the angels words

"Do not think that I would gladly walk into the arms of that fucker. I am lost to Him, just as I am lost to you, father" Jane watched the scene before her in shocked amazement, as she took in the sight of the angel, forgetting for a brief moment about her situation before the sound of the people in the church took her attention as they began to sing and she noticed how close Naruto was to her as he watched Sasuke.

"PLEASE! TAKE ME FROM HERE! HELP ME!" Jane's yell interrupted the angel and he turned to look at her with a sad stare once more

"I'm sorry my child, but you can not be saved by me, it is no longer in my power to redeem your soul"

"NO! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" Naruto smirked at Jane's scream before turning to look at the angel directly.

"I'm growing annoyed by your presence Fugaku, run back to your little cloud kingdom while you still can"

"I will not be spoken to by you in a holy place such as this Demon!"

"Holy now is it? You have no power here, I can't be banished from this building, the relics stored in this church and the stones used to build it all come from the crusades. Tainted by the men that brought them here, thieves, rapists, murderers. I know as well as you do that this place has never been holly, and never will be. I have more power here than you ever will, and I banish you from this building, but first I wish to show you something." Jane was on the ground by now, sobbing, terrified of what was going on around her. Sasuke glided past her as he moved to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck.

Fugaku winced and a lone tear rolled down his cheek as he watched one of the Demons from hell claim his son's lips, making him moan and wrap his legs around the tanned waist. As they pulled apart Sasuke looked up to his father with a smirk before he nuzzled into Naruto's neck.

"You dare to taint my son in front of me!"

"He's just so irresistible, and he's such a good slut for me too."

"Do not talk of such things in a place of worship!"

"Whatever, fuck off. I have already banished you, by now it must be almost unbearable for you to stay here, if you remain here any longer... you may just loose one of those pale wings of yours" with Naruto's statement, Fugaku shot one last glance to the shacking girl that was now pleading with her eyes for him to save her before he disappeared.

"Now, time to eat I think" Naruto let go of Sasuke before answering

"What first? Organs, fingers, arms?"

"No, no, God no." Jane repeated her prayer for as long as she could as the two demons appeared next to her before screaming out in pain as Naruto ripped of a finger before throwing it behind him. As Jane's head snapped up in pain, her gaze landed on her parents that had been directly in front of her this whole time. The last of her thoughts before the unbearable pain began again was for her parents to forgive her for what she had done.

The church was busy today, Julian looked around at the almost full seats in front of him. He let out a quiet, tired sigh before walking up to the alter and commencing the service. As the people in front of him began to sing the first few songs to God, Julian took his time to see who had attended today. The farmers from around the city were almost all there, Friday was the only day they could really make it amongst their busy schedules in spring. The headmaster of the local school along with his wife and children.

The list when on, but he paused when he saw that the two people that owned the successful restaurant nearby the church were there without their daughter. It was odd that she was not there, she only ever missed church when she was sick, but he knew for a fact that Jane was not sick today as he'd seen her running down the hill earlier today. Julian shook off the thoughts as the final song came to an end and he began his sermon for the day.

30 minutes later and it was raining heavily, Julian was thankful for the microphone and amplifiers that had recently been installed, whenever it rained it was almost impossible for anyone to hear him speak without the useful technology. A sudden scream filled with agony reverberated around the church. Julian stopped, and horrified gasps filled the room. Everyone started to look around to see who had made the dreadful sound.

A flash of bright lightning temporarily blinded the people in the church, several people screamed, but it was nothing compared to the chaos that followed the sight presented to them when their eyesight cleared. Hanging upside down on the cross against the front wall was Jane's body, what was left of it any way. Her torso was ripped open, and several of her ribs and spine was broken. None of her organs here there and blood was spilling out, spreading over the floor towards the priest. Her fingers were on the alter, staining the relic with their blood.

The screams of her mother seemed to drown out everyone else in the church as people rushed out of the building, screaming of the devil's presence. A few people rushed to the Priest and to the parents, making sure that they were ok, and moving them outside of the church.

No one noticed the two males that were sitting on the rafters in the roof happily watching as the chaos ensued.


End file.
